ziva's what
by ziva-tony-TIVA
Summary: i story for the future tiva FOR NOW
1. Chapter 1

The brilliant white of the bathroom was filled with the sounds of someone being sick. Inside Ziva's head she said to her self must et a pregnancy test done. She scrubs at the toilet bowl trying to remove the sick stains. She walks out of the bathroom into the hallways the windows allow the bright sun to hit her pale face, worried she looks up at the clock 6:45, she grabs her bag pack and exits her apartment. On the way to the pharmacy she drives slowly and carefully, she gets out of the car slowing a shiver goes down her spine as she walks towards the door. Three minutes later she gets into the car again and drives to work with a new addition to her bag pack a pregnancy test.

Inside the elevator she scarred what the team will say when they see her and when she tells that the results of the test. The elevator door open slowing she walks towards the Bullpen to her relief its empty. She drops her bag pack behind her desk and takes the test box out and heads toward the bathroom. Meanwhile Tony and McGee walk in and she Ziva's bag behind her desk then they sit down at there own desk and work. Gibbs come out of the elevator with a cup of coffee in his hands see Ziva's bag behind her desk and ask's "where is she"

"toilet" they both answer,

with that Gibbs walks toward the office the see jenny. In the pumpkin orange walls of the bathroom Ziva stands at the sinks with tears seeping down her cheeks, in her hand she holds a thin white plastic stick with two blue lines on it. Tony enters the women's toilets and see Ziva and ask's

" what's up" she turns around to face Tony

" you are going to be a father"

he has a look of shock on is face

"yyyour pregnant" she nods in confirmation. Then she cries openly into his strong manly arms

"it will be alright" he soothes as her rocks her,

"what will Gibbs say"

"why don't we tell him"

"okay" they exit the bathroom and walk into the Bullpen and stand hand in hand in front of Gibbs desk.

" what" Ziva looks at Tony he just nods.

" Gibbs I am pregnant" he nearly Chokes on his coffee.

"what"

"Tony's the father" this again cause Gibbs to choke on the coffee. "congratulations, but you broke rule 12"

Tony gets a heapslap of Gibbs.


	2. What will Gibbs do

"Elevator, now"

Tony follows Gibbs towards the elevator, Ziva walks passed McGee sobbing.

"what's up"

She doesn't respond, instead she goes towards the stairwell, she sits in the dark by the stairs. Tears fall from her eyes in a river._ what shall I tell Jenny and Eli what will Gibbs do to Tony, _all these thoughts are inside her mind. Mean while Tony and Gibbs are standing in the elevator the dim grey wall don't help the look on Gibbs his face 2 of his best agents are together disobeying his rules.

" what" Tony ask with a really pissed off voice.

" well Ziva's pregnant with your child, you broke rule 12 "

Tony just stands there with a blank face tears falling down his rough checks.

"how long has you 2 been together". Gibbs ask with a softer Tone.

"6 months" he replies.

"don't spoil this"

"okay"

"take the rest of the day off, I'll see Jen about this."

"thanks boss"

They exit the elevator to see only McGee in the bullpen.

"where is Ziva" Tony asked in a worried voice.

" she went towards the stairs crying"

"look what you did boss" Tony shouts as he walks off to find Ziva.


	3. the engament

Tony see Ziva sitting in the dark corner curled up in a ball against the wall, he slides down the wall to sit next to her. His arm goes round her back and she hugs him and kisses him.

" what's up" he asked softly but worried.

"Gibbs is pissed off isn't he" she whispers

"not anymore"

"come on smile, he is happy shall we go home"

"wwwhat"

" he gave us the day off" he leans towards her and kisses her on the lips lightly, he stands up and helps her get up.

Hand in hand they walk through the bullpen.

* * *

After Ziva had been sick again Tony guided her to her sofa he sat down after Ziva had, she lay at his side.

" shall we get a house together" He asked.

"yes we need more room"

"we will look later, you need to rest" he looked down to Ziva who was asleep, so he picked her up bridal style and carried her to her bed.

* * *

She woke up to Tony knelling at her side

" what" she said sleepily.

" Ziva will you marry me" he slide a plain gold band with a single diamond in the middle onto her finger.

" yes" said a happy Ziva as she hugged Tony and kissed him in the lips. The short kisses turn into long passionate ones. Then they walked through the park.

* * *

The sun shone down as they walked through the park hand intertwined kissing each other every so often.

"Shall we tell them tomorrow"

"yes" Tony answered her question before planting a kiss on her lips


	4. the team find out

The sun shines down onto the bullpen, which is where Gibbs and McGee are sat at there desks, going through paperwork. They where waiting for Ziva and Tony to arrive.

" where the hell are they" a very angry Gibbs asks,

At that moment the silver elevator doors slid open to reveal Tony and Ziva hand in hand.

"what time is this may I ask"

" time we should be in work"

"working" Ziva added to the end of Tony's sentence.

Gibbs telephone rings.

"yes Gibbs……….. Okay abs…………I will be there soon. Abby's lab now"

The team obeys at once, they follow the master down to Abby's lab. Tony and Ziva's hand are still intertwined

* * *

Abby see that Tony and Ziva hands are intertwined.

"ahh cute" she say's as she looks at there hand, they immediately let go, but that earns Ziva a severe Gibbs stare and Tony a Gibbs slap. Before Abby can speak Ziva buts in.

" I have an 2 announcements"

"yeah" they all reply apart from Tony

" one I am pregnant" gasps are heard

" two we are getting married" Tony says as Ziva shows them her engagement ring" Abby sequels and hugs Ziva.

"congratulations" she replies happily.

"well done" McGee says with a shocked tone to his voice.

Gibbs hugs Ziva " congratulants Ziver" he walks to face Tony

" harm her and die" Tony is taken back by this,

"Gibbs if Tony hurts me I will kill him before you get a chance to" Ziva replies joking.

" yes my crazy ninja chick" he gets a hard playful punch on the arm

" keep it out of the office"


	5. THE NAMES

Gibbs blue eyes sparkle in the light in Abby's lab, as he walks out in the elevator closely followed by a shell-shocked McGee. The silver doors sidle close gracefully.

Abby is excited to find out 2 of her best friends are getting married and are having a child. Ziva and Tony try to exit Abby lab but they fail.

" oh my god, that is great, a baby DiNozzo"

" baby David-DiNozzo" Ziva corrects Abby who is over the moon,

"yeah we both agreed to use both our last names"

"when are you getting married" The overjoyed Goth asked

"when I don't feel like an elephant" the Israeli responds,

"for the last time Ziva you are not fat" an middle aged man replies, him and the young Israeli exit arm in arm, hand in hand.

"so sweet checks what are we gong to call it"

" for a girl Sara Zahava Shalva they mean noble, princess, gold, tranquility"

"very nice for a boy"

"Shai Chaim they mean Gift of life"

" very nice" as the silver doors for the elevator slide open, they walk In holding hands the turn around to face they silver doors.

With this the happy father to be kisses his fiancée on the lips lightly on the lips

" I think that he or she will love the names"

"I think they will to" she reaches up to the older mans face as strokes it gentle and the kisses him back on the lips.

" how far along are you" the man asks while his hands stroke her belly which is still flat for now,

" I think about six weeks along but I have and doctors appointment this afternoon"

"may I come along" he kisses her after this,

" yes you may" she kisses him back. At that moment the elevator doors slide open, and they walk out side by side, they walk behind there desks in the bullpen and grab there backpacks,

"where are you going" the older grey hair man asks,

"to the doctors" the Israeli replies. And with that they couple walk back into the elevator hand in hand.


	6. The story behind the names

About an hour after the young Israeli and the middle age man both left the elevator and walked into the bullpen where a silver haired man with his blue eyes asked,

" how are you Ziver"

"I am fine Gibbs" the Israeli replied

"is he behaving" the silver haired man asked pointing a finger towards the middle age man.

"Tony has been very supportive and is helping me through the morning sickness"

"I have been" the middle aged man adds to the Israeli sentence,

"wait until the mood swing which will start soon" the sliver haired man wakes up to Tony the middle age man,

" you know how angry she can be now" he whispers,

"yes""it's going to get worse"

"help me" the middle age cries into Gibbs shoulder unnoticed"

"Ziver have you picked the names" he asks the Israeli

"yes Sara Zahava Shalva for a girl and Shai Chaim" the Israeli replies.

"what do they mean" asked the younger man sat at his desk

" Sara Zahava Shalva means noble, gold, princess and tranquility while Shai Chaim means gift of life," The Israeli is about to cry when the middle aged man strokes her back.

"hey what's up" he asked in a soft gentle voice,

"I picked these names in memory of my sister Tali, who was pregnant when she died and she was having a girl so we picked this name, and the boy name was going to be Ari's son until his girlfriend died" while the Israeli said this more tries fell down her face Tony looked so upset to see his fiancée crying about her family. He pulled her in to a hug and rocked her until she stopped crying, Gibbs felt touched at this it made him remember Shannon and Kelly, McGee the younger man got out of his seat so Ziva Could sit down with out walking to her desk as he could see she was going weak at the knee's

"thanks McGee" Tony said as her lead Ziva to sit down at McGee's desk.

"you know Ari as a Hamas terrorist who killed Kate, as his control officer I had to get him out of this mess so I ended up shooting him to save Gibbs life" The Israeli was crying harder now " but I know him as my younger brother who I helped to raise and taught him how to kill on my Fathers orders. When Tali died we became closer and when I first came I had to take a phone call it was Ari I told him to meet me I Pairs after I had sorted this mess he had created in Hebrew. My last words to him where ' I don't want to lose you to" but I killed him to save Gibbs not as the reported said so you are my family" Ziva was now sobbing into Tony's arm,

"take her home she needs to rest"


End file.
